


Swordstruction-2.0 - Almost there.

by Ninetales



Series: Swordstruction-2.o [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck This, M/M, Multi, Other, Sonic - Freeform, cray i mean, eggman selfcest, god i m gettign tired at least tha ts a good thin, i am having so much trouble typing its cary, i was really high or drunk or something for most of thise, robotnik, selfcest, this if fuckin werid amy im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetales/pseuds/Ninetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about love, loss, and everything in between. Everything in between includes Robotnik, his personal Clone, Eggman, and the fun they have together. This story will move you. IT wil break you. You will feel something new. Advance at your own expense. You will be a changed person. (drunk fanfiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordstruction-2.0 - Almost there.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amy my love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amy+my+love).



Eggman stood up, grabbed his pants, and fastened his belt onto his rotund body. “What next?” he asked, out of breath.  
The other man sat up in the bed and wiped his hands over his eyes. “I’m sleepy,” he said. “Come back to bed! Hehe.”  
Eggman laughed but turned serious quickly. “Sometimes it’s okay to have fun, but we need to get back on track. The Swordstruction-2.0 plan is almost done and we need to have that ready for the next battle with Sonic. I hope he brings his friends! That guy is so cool.”  
“Yeah, and dang, have you seen that Knuckles? We should, hehe, collaborate with him, someday. Hot!”  
Eggman laughed again. “That would really be hot. But if he figures out our identities he’ll tell Sonic and our game will be over, Robotnik.”  
“I still can’t believe they don’t know there are two of us,” Rob said, standing from the bed and putting on his clothes. “I love me life .. I have so much fun with you! Let’s go get that Swordstruction-2.0 ready and working so we can get back under the covers soon ;)” He winked!

They took an elevator out of the bedroom straight into the basement where the machines were kept. It was a large warehouse lined with weapons of an almost military grade. There was nothing that Sonic couldn’t defeat though. He was the best.  
Eggman and Robotnik walked from the elevator down the open path in the middle of the large room that led straight to their current project. The project was this: The Swordstruction-2.0, the bringing together of steels of new and old descent, the ultimate machine that neither of the Doctors could imagine Sonic destroying it. But he would, because that’s how it always happened! And that’s how the doctors liked it. This was their life – they were both engineers with a great sense of humour. They didn’t ever go for a real job – they just wanted to have fun. And battling Sonic and his freidns was funny for them. The Sonic gang took everything so seriously which provided a constant humour outlet for the Doctors. Haha!  
SO they waled down the aisle and met with their machine. “I want you to work on your sword techniques with me,” said Eggman. “Your parries are there, but the thrusts could use some work.”  
“I’d practice thrusting with you any time of the day,” reliped Robotnik.  
Rob walked aroud to th e back of the machinke. It was sort of like a suit. He climbed up the back and got into the COCKpit of the machine where he controlled the legs and arms. In both arms of the machine there were gigantic blades of valyrian steel. Forged in the sands of time.  
Robotnic grabbed onehandle and pulled it back, lifting the left arm of the Swordstruction-2.0. He used his primary instinct to control these knobs. He was very gooddddd at it.  
Eggman watched him from the sidelines. The machine had curves like an egg. Eggman loves the egg. It’s what he was nicknamed, after all. Rob had a body shaped like an egg as well. Well, of course he did, they were technically clones. But what mattered was not that they were genetically the same, but that they were so fundamentally different.  
Eggman got his nickname at his birth. Robotnik came first. Just out of engineering he decided to also persue some biology and he got fixated on the idea of human cloning. Robotnik wanted to clone himself so badle that he did it in the university lab.  
(OH FUCK THIS I SPILLED MY WATER}OLA OVER THE FLOOR]]]])  
It was a top secret project. Rob ended up taking some of his own cells and growing them in a petri dish without telling anyone what it really was. After it began to get bigger he had to move it into his home,. He put the cells in his bathtub in a nutrient-filled solution where they could flourish. And flourish they did. While the second Robotnik grew, The original robotnik started building expansions on this home, turning it into something bigger, better, and badder. It would be the perfect life, he decided then and there.  
Once the second Robotnik grew into a full human, Rob took him out and woke him up. The radio was on in the background and that one Beatles song was playing. “I am the eggman…. WOOO, I am the walras!” was the first think Young Robotnik had heard. And he repeated it…. “I am the eggman.” Those were his first words. They took that to be his name (rather fitting, when you look at his body type – very much egg shaped.)  
Once Robotnik and Eggman, his creation, had settled in together, the fun began.  
“How am I doing?” Rob asked, yelling down from his position in the Swordstruction-2.0. “Are my thrusts up to your standards?”  
“I got a little lost in thought. Show me what you’ve been working on.”  
Eggman watched his creator with love in his eyes. The machine moved with such grace – this was not fighting, this was… this was dancing. His parries were there, his thrusts were there, his… it was perfect. And then the machine walked closer to Eggman. It rose its arm… “Are you attaching me?” Eggman panicked. “I don’t have one o dose costumes. I cant fight u bro,”he said.  
Robotnik raised his robot arm and brought the sword down to Eggman. Eggman jumped back. The blade grazed his skin. “Touche,” Eggman exclaimed. “TOUCHE!!!”  
Rob dropped down to the floor while Eggman examined his arm. No blood. No scratch.  
“Pas de touche,” he said calmly. "I hope youve been sorking on more thrusts than those," Eggman said. "Shall we?" Eggman grabbed Rob”s arm and they walked back to the elevator together.

**Author's Note:**

> THanks for making it all the way through. Expect updates soon. I've got a lot planned for this mess. (oh my god I am intoxicated)


End file.
